pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy Maker
The Toy Maker (otherwise known as "G'''"), though later addressed as '''Gazpaccio, is the creator of the first Clockworks and, while currently an unseen character, may be the player's only hope of saving the Spiral from the Clockwork menace. The toy maker The toy maker is the inventor of the clockwork birds, and also for some reason sends them all over Valencia and Marleybone. The birds have been a mystery all throughout the game and, once the player recovers the Rosetta Stone from Aquila, the player can finally decode the mysterious markings on the bird's gears. The note says, "I know a way to defeat Kane. Find me in Valencia. Seek Cagliostro- G". It isn't until the 2016 April update occurs that the ball gets rolling. Finding out who the toy maker is- that's the simple part. It's getting to him that proves to be the problem. The Resistance has been able to keep in contact with him through unknown means (though it is possible that they've rigged some of the clockwork birds to deliver messages). However, by speaking to Cagliostro, it is inferred that Gazpaccio is the "grandfather of the Armada". Naturally, it is apparent that his own creations have turned on him, thus making him a slave to his own creations. A rescue is clearly in order! Unfortunately, getting to him isn't a cinch- Crab Thugs, under the employ of the criminal Tortellini clan, have the whole place locked down, meaning a vicious brawl must take place in order to free him! After much fighting, the player encounters Gazpaccio, who is delighted to see his call for help has been answered. He's willing to let the player in on Kane's weakness, but first informs the player (via puppet show) how Kane went astray and Gazpaccio ended up a prisoner to his own work. Back in his youth, at an age younger than the player's character, Gazpaccio took his father's gift for clock-making to a new level of wonder; he created "clockwork wonders". Sadly, his work saw Kane ally himself with the Tortellinis, clearing them of all charges against Gazpaccio and his family. Once finished, Kane took over the creation of all the new Armada troops, creating "twisted reflections of himself". Thankfully, Gazpaccio is willing to turn his life around, but asks the player to help him collect one final thing before they leave- an item hidden in Gazpaccio's old home, which was ironically part of his prison. The item turns out to be a relic straight from El Dorado, which he claimed during Marco Pollo's expedition to the lost world in question (Gazpaccio- a simple carpenter back then -took the picture of Pollo with his crew; thus, he G never ended up in the photo). Though Marco Pollo made his crewmates swear an oath to never speak of what was found in El Dorado, Gazpaccio breaks the oath and tells that Kane's creation was partially possible due to El Dorado's gilded guardians- golden golems, who didn't take kindly to the defilement of their masters' home. Much of the crew was annihilated by a surprise attack, leaving only a handful- Marco Pollo and the figures in the photo, along with Gazpaccio (presumably) -of crew alive. The survivors fled, accidentally picking up one of the Golems. They broke it, but Gazpaccio couldn't resist examining it closer. Taking it apart helped him become the inventor he was today. However, two mechanisms within the golem were beyond any understanding that Gazpaccio had- these two trinkets were Gazpaccio's "greatest treasures", and eventually found their way into Kane's mind and heart... literally. Unfortunately, it would seem "some shadow of that accursed place" has corrupted Kane; he has a good mind, but lacks a functioning heart to keep in check. The only way to fix him is to breach Kane's inner sanctum within his great machine that towers over all of Valencia. The timing couldn't be better, as Kane- like a certain other megalomaniac before him -intends to forge a new First World by destroying the Spiral with a fleet of digging machines similar to the one that destroyed Granchia. Thankfully, Phule- who is actually willing to help the player -allows them access into the Machine. Alas, Gazpaccio's plan falls apart almost immediately, as Kane ambushes the heroes, smashes the Golden Heart and, for good measure, kills his creator. His last words as he falls are "Kane- how could you?". Though Gazpaccio dies (with no pity from Kane, as he states that "fathers are to be replaced by their sons"), his creation doesn't escape justice and is smashed alongside the rest of his court.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Non Hostile NPC Category:Allies